Osanago
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Tener que actuar como niñeros bajo el escrutinio de Levi dentro de un sitio altamente riesgoso para un niño, y que ese niño justamente se tratara de Eren Jaeger el favorito y por supuesto negado del sargento Rivaille era el infierno recreado que hacía lucir los demás escenarios como el paraíso.
1. Prólogo

**O**_sanag__**o**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Esta es una historia sin sentido alguno._

* * *

Todos permanecieron quietos tras la actuación dada por el sargento Levi. Su rapidez como elegancia para ejecutar las maniobras contra los titanes continuaban siendo del más alto nivel, y sin duda alguna las mejores que cualquier otro soldado forjado estos últimos años hubiera logrado hacer. Incluso se decía que el día en el que esta hermosa y letal ave nos dejara, la humanidad terminaría por perder cualquier sueño y esperanza acumulada a lo largo del tiempo junto a esas extensas alas del que fuera algún día dueño Rivaille. Por eso era un placer, un deleite, como fortuna, tener la oportunidad de verlas.

Pero la razón por la que nadie se movió esta vez con la intención de ovacionarlo no era por el asombro generado gracias a los ejercicios realizados, no, sino por lo que tras finalizar el entrenamiento mostró haber estado portando el sargento.

Después de ejecutar ese giro de 360°, con las cuchillas peligrosamente afiladas, la capa verde que llevaba puesta ondeó lenta y progresiva por la ráfaga de viento retardada que lo seguía de cerca, exponiendo el cuerpo uniformado del soldado y cierto aditamento extraordinario adicional a su equipamiento. El capitán estaba erguido, empuñando ambas armas con el filo hacia abajo, mirando en dirección izquierda con sobrada prepotencia, luciendo esplendoroso, frívolo e imponente o así hubiera sido de no ser por lo que tenía amarrado al pecho.

"_¿Qué demonios es eso?"_

La elite se mordió los labios, sus ojos se les secaron y sintieron como claramente perdían unos cuantos años tratando de hallarle la lógica a lo que se encontraban mirando.

Frunciéndoseles las comisuras labiales casi al igual que cuando, atrevido, le has dado una mordida a un limón. Y es que el objeto que se encontraba firmemente sujeto al sargento no podía ser lo que claramente se veía era.

"¿_He-heichou_?"

Petra lo llamó con la voz temblorosa, arrugándose prematuramente, secundada por los demás, en el instante en que aquella cosita se movió.

"_¡Se encuentra con vida!"_

Erd, sintió la necesidad de preguntarlo, y después la obligación de hacerlo al ser el segundo al mando.

"Eso que llevas es un-"

No tuvo el valor o quizás fue su renuencia lo que le impidió terminar su frase.

"¿De qué hablas?"

El sargento no abandonó su pose, solo desvió sus rasgados y aniquilantes ojos hacía Gin.

"No dejes tus palabras a medias. Nadie entenderá lo que quieres decir si lo haces"

Era un regaño, una orden y al tiempo una disfrazada sugerencia.

"Ah-h"

A la que Erd respondió de manera automática y aún con la cara pálida y el aspecto marchito.

"_Los que necesitamos entender esto somos nosotros"_

Apretaron la boca queriendo contener sus ganas por volver a preguntar o a buscar respuestas. Y dieron en conjunto un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Levi avanzó en dirección a ellos. Repitiéndose el acto un par de veces más. Esto solo provocó que el sargento frunciera la frente y les mirara irritado debido a la distancia creada entre su tropa y él.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Su gélido tono aunado a ese espíritu agresivo los hizo dar un respingo. Cuestionándose ellos mismos: _"Eso es precisamente lo que queremos saber"_, y evadiendo dar respuestas.

Haciendo desesperar al sargento quien enarcó una de sus cejas. Apenas perceptible por su peculiar fleco. Y afianzó el agarre de una de sus armas.

"¡_Heichou_!"

Pronto Rak alzó la voz advirtiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Esto, ¿cómo lo digo?, u-uhm"

"Dilo, Petra"

Levi pareció darle tiempo pero la verdad es que le estaba orillando a hablar y explicar ese comportamiento renuente en su elite ya, ahora, en ese momento utilizando su impávida expresión bastante conocida.

"Es solo que no sabíamos que _heichou _te-nía un hijo"

Todos agradecieron y admiraron el valor de la chica para decirlo. Pensando en llevarle flores cada mes a su tumba segura en memoria de su audacia. Y es que no había duda alguna sobre el hecho de que aquello que llevaba firmemente atado al cuerpo el sargento, en el pecho para ser precisos, se trataba de un bebé.

Un niño pequeñito que respiraba sosegado y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Como si estuviera totalmente cómodo en ese apretado lugar. Incluso si se ponía mayor atención, el bebé tenía las manitas aferradas a la camisa blanca del sargento.

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, ¿por qué tendría que ser el padre de este mocoso?"

"¿Entonces no es suyo?"

Erd interrogó pero en esta ocasión sin trabas.

"No recuerdo haber mencionado tener un parentesco con Eren"

Cuando Levi lo dijo con una voz molesta, irritada, casi con cierto asco o al menos esa impresión dio, los miembros de la elite se rompieron internamente sin saber muy bien cómo responder a la información recientemente proporcionada.

_"¡¿Eren?!, ¿ese bebé es Eren?"_

Sintiendo por primera vez que todos habían caído presas de algún alucine masivo o sueño grupal.

"_¿Cómo diablos pasó?"_

Cuestionándose al unísono en total silencio y siendo respondidos en el momento que escucharon cierto grito hacer eco al fondo. Hacia donde giraron las cabezas.

"¡Hanji-_buntaichoooooooo_!"

Allí en un rincón se hallaban los restos que alguna vez pertenecieron a la mayor Hanji Zoe ensuciando el suelo y con sus seguidores horrorizados sin decidirse a recogerla.

Comprendieron al instante que la líder del escuadrón de investigación hubo pagado por lo ocasionado a manos del sargento quien lucía como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras le echaba un fugaz vistazo a lo que actualmente era Eren Jaeger, ya que ella era la culpable de ese peculiar y desastroso cambio.

Así que, seguramente, gracias a los experimentos de la mayor el pobre Eren Jaeger, la esperanza de la humanidad, el jovencito capaz de transformarse en titán, había sido reducido a un indefenso y lindo bebé.

Y aunque todo el asunto, pese a la brutalidad con que procediera Levi a actuar sobre este, parecía de lo más mono el hecho de que estaban jodidos era tan claro como el del sol que sale por el este.

"Así que ahora tendremos que cambiarle los pañales al crío"

Nadie supo cuando fue el momento en que Auruo se separó del grupo para desplazarse y poder llegar hasta donde se hallaba el capitán y Eren.

"Que suerte tienes de tener a la élite de Levi _heichou_ como tus niñer-"

Pero su palabrería se quedó allí, a medias, en el instante que tocó la mejilla de Eren con la yema de sus dedos, despertándole y haciéndolo llorar.

"Auruo"

"¿Eh?"

Bossard no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cuantiar los daños, ni ver la mirada asesina del capitán, que con su acción acarreara debido a que el fuerte y veloz golpe recibido en su mandíbula por parte de la empuñadura de las navajas del sargento lo noqueó por completo tumbándolo al suelo donde ya estando allí Levi le aplastó la cabeza sin importarle que estuviera convulsionando y ahogándose con la lengua. Expulsando sangre por la boca y afortunadamente sin dolor alguno debido a su inconsciencia.

"No tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que me ha costado que se durmiera. No vuelvas a tocarlo"

Los demás integrantes escondieron sus manos por detrás de sus espaldas, inmediatamente, al término de las palabras del sargento que contemplaba el cuerpo moribundo de Auruo igual que a un insecto desagradable y repugnante que le ha ensuciado el calzado.

Tragaron con cierta dificultad y no quisieron mostrarse mareados por los cambios repentinos en la actitud del capitán. Pues este para pronto se desato la cangurera improvisada que armara para alzar de las ropas a Eren quien lloraba con tantas ganas que tenía toda la carita roja y empapada.

Levi le contempló molesto al parecer esperando que su mirada detuviera el llanto, pero a Jaeger no le importó ni un poco. Fue entonces que el sargento se lo ordenó.

"Deja de llorar, maldito mocoso, solo los débiles chillan"

Empleando una voz firme y autoritaria; acercándolo lo suficiente para que tuviera el rostro del sargento en primer plano. Y tras ese gesto se suscitó algo bastante peculiar: Eren súbitamente se quedo callado, sin parpadear en lo más mínimo y fijando sus grandes y verduzcos ojos en Levi, casi igual a un gato que observa a su presa. Para enseguida posar sus diminutas manos en la cara del capitán y sonreír ampliamente mientras paseaba sus dedos por toda la tez de Rivaille de lo más divertido.

Todos enmudecieron ante la escena, y Levi pareció desconectarse por minutos sin dejar de tallar con su bota la cara de Auruo contra el concreto. De hecho daba la sensación de que entre más disfrutara Eren al acariciarlo, este empujaba con mayor bestialidad la cabeza de Bossard, casi como si la quisiera clavar en la tierra.

Cada miembro de la elite se cuestionó en ese momento e incluso más adelante sobre la razón del _por qué _seguían admirando y temiendo al soldado más fuerte con el que cuenta la humanidad si un bebé prácticamente lo había derrotado.

El capitán pareció salir de su transe y reaccionó después de que Eren le desacomodó el fleco, cargándolo con solo un brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo, volteándolos a ver tan serio como siempre.

"Continuaremos con la misión de proteger a Eren Jaeger"

Pensando la elite que esa actitud _de no ha ocurrido nada _no le iba ya.

"Pero Eren es ahora un bebé y creo que el cuartel no es un lugar adecuado para él"

Alegando, poco convencido sobre el asunto, Gunter.

"Se encargaran de acondicionar una habitación para él. No quiero encontrar ni la más mínima cantidad de polvo rondando el castillo. Si Eren se enferma serán ustedes quienes cargaran con el castigo que merezca dicha falta"

¡Jesús!, esto era mucho peor que el tener que pelear con veinte titanes colosales al mismo tiempo. Incluso todavía más que ser masticado y desmembrado vivo. Que tener los intestinos de fuera y estarte ahogando con un pan duro atorado. O que la carne ―milagrosamente ganada― de tu plato estuviera agusanada. Pues el tener que actuar como niñeros bajo el escrutinio de Levi dentro de un sitio altamente riesgoso para un niño, y que ese niño justamente se tratara de Eren Jaeger el favorito y por supuesto negado del sargento Rivaille era el infierno recreado que hacía lucir los demás escenarios como el paraíso.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la elite, a excepción del cuerpo hecho mierda de Auruo, se movió de inmediato para dar inicio a su tarea con la esperanza de sobrevivir a la odisea.

Dejando atrás al capitán Levi quien le había acercado el dedo índice de su otra mano a Jaeger para que jugara mientras lo contemplaba serio y con los ojos clavados fríamente en su pequeña cara.

* * *

_**C**__ontinuará…_


	2. 1

**O**_sanag__**o**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**1**

_Y sigue siendo una historia sin sentido alguno_

* * *

Auruo miraba ―con sobrado disgusto y la boca curvada― el carrusel que pendía del techo justamente sobre una cuna de madera que giraba haciendo danzar a las figuras, las cuales colgaban de éste, acompañadas de una dulce melodía.

"¿No es lindo?"

La voz de Petra, que se hallaba en medio de la habitación alegremente doblando desde camisetitas hasta baberos y guardándolos ordenadamente dentro de un baúl con acabados infantiles, hizo que Bossard arrugara la frente.

"Desde que Eren se volvió un bebé _heichou _ha estado de mejor humor"

A Auruo su afirmación le molestó y girando la cabeza hacia Petra, tomó una lámpara de aceite que se hallaba encima de uno de los buros con el cuerpo de conejo y la arrojó en dirección contraria a ella. Estrellándose contra la pared y haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!"

Petra se puso en pie para recriminarle furiosa ese acto.

"No deberíamos estar armando el cuarto de un chiquillo sino salvando a la humanidad"

El tono, además de la ridícula y para nada refrescante pose, que usó Auruo hizo que los ánimos de los demás se resquebrajaran al igual que la lámpara. Cierto era que no se habían unido a la legión con el afán de cuidar niños, pero las quejas de este no apoyaban mucho a mantener el temple.

"Es una orden del capitán. Además nuestra misión es proteger a Eren Jaeger, aún si ahora es un simple bebé"

Erd que terminaba de atornillar las patas de la cuna dijo solemne, casi como si no tuviera problema alguno con el trabajo que ahora desempeñaban.

"_Tsk, _mi talento se desperdiciará"

Bossard agrio su expresión después de tronar la lengua.

"¿De qué talento hablas?"

Haciendo que Ral le mirara enfadada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh por cierto, Auruo, esa era la lámpara favorita de Eren"

Gunther que sacudía los muebles detuvo el movimiento de manos para decirlo tranquilo, como algo normal, natural, mientras señalaba el objeto roto en el suelo.

"Le compraremos otra"

Restándole importancia enseguida, incluso negando con la mano y sonriendo de lado. Tratando de lucir confiado y relajado.

"No creo que eso funcione"

Schulz negó sin verse afectado y creyéndole poco a Auruo pese a su actitud patéticamente arrogante.

"¡Hey!, ¿no era esa la lámpara que el otro día mandó pedir especialmente _heichou _al muro de Rose?"

Petra pareció recordar de pronto ese pequeño pero significativo detalle. Comunicándolo entusiasmada sin entender muy bien lo que aquello realmente significaba.

"Ah"

Quedándose la elite repentinamente callada al entenderlo. Congelados y con las caras inexpresivas, blancas, sin color alguno. Demorándose en reaccionar apropiadamente.

"¡¿Por qué no la atrapaste, Petra?!"

Moviéndose primero y exaltado Bossard quien gritaba desesperado y al borde de la histeria al tiempo en que su mente rebobinaba el eco de una tonada mortífera.

"¡Ha!, ¿por qué debería?; fuiste tú quien la arrojó, además hubiera sido imposible porque la aventaste al otro lado. No quieras echarle la culpa a los demás de tu estupidez"

La chica no permitió siquiera dicha insinuación y para pronto empezó a replicarle de igual manera.

Armando ambos un escándalo en medio de la habitación.

"Ya es suficiente. Cálmense"

Erd suspiró pesadamente, dejando de lado el desarmador junto a las demás herramientas. Estaba claro que el acto, imbécil por cierto, de Bossard lo había puesto en una situación peligrosa y que su precipitada reacción solo era resultado de una respuesta normal a ello.

"¿Qué haremos?"

Gunther se cruzó de brazos, sin soltar el sacudidor, volteando a ver a Erd.

"Como dije, encarguemos otra"

Auruo volvió a proponer, decolorándose el cabello todavía más por el estrés de saberse que pronto visitaría el infierno.

"Eso tomará días"

Replicó Gin pensativo.

"¿Qué propones?"

Schulz quien no le dejaba de observar, aguardando escuchar su solución, interrogó.

"Nuestra única opción es _eso"_

Concluyendo el segundo al mando de forma casi inmediata.

"¿_Eso_?"

Confundiendo a los demás.

Y haciéndoles entender cuando caminó hasta su caja de herramientas de la cual saco un pequeño tubo.

"Usaremos _esto_"

Que no era otra cosa más que pegamento de alta unión o eso decía la leyenda.

"¿Es capaz de pegar terracota?"

A Shulz la idea de implementar ese tipo de adhesivo no le terminaba de convencer, además del hecho que la terracota debía secarse por completo antes de intentar repararse porque el aceite de cacahuate que contenía la lámpara ―ahora derramado― había humedecido varios fragmentos.

"Deberemos apostar a ello. Ahora solo tenemos que reunir todos los trozos y armarla de nuevo"

Proponiendo la recolección del objeto Gin.

"Esto no es precisamente lo que tenía pensado haríamos como la elite de Levi _heichou"_

Bossard volvió a quejarse.

"Esto es tu culpa"

Irritando a Ral.

"Deja de buscar culpables, Petra, solo porque no lograste atraparla"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Y estando a punto de volver a iniciar otra absurda disputa. Que fue frenada a tiempo por Erd.

"Ustedes dos ya paren eso y mejor pónganse a buscar las piezas. Que la preservación de la humanidad depende de que sigamos vivos para combatir titanes y eso solo podremos lograrlo si reparamos la lámpara, ¿entienden?"

"Sí"

"¡Hagámoslo!"

La elite de Levi se dispuso a buscar cada fragmento que componía a la dicha lámpara. Indagando en todo rincón de la recamara. Adoptando posiciones a gatas y palpando el suelo por completo. Tenían que hallarlas, pegarlas y hacerla funcionar, todo ello antes de que diera inicio a la inspección que el capitán programara el día de hoy por la tarde. Y solo restaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada. Dejando en claro que sería un duro y difícil reto.

Al final dieron con cada una de ellas sintiendo que sus vidas se alargaban al menos hasta el día de mañana, o eso creyeron cuando Shulz al término de juntarlas y amarlas todas en menos de diez minutos, que les supieron a 40 décadas elevadas al cubo, concluyó:

"Falta la oreja izquierda"

Se quedaron callados, serios, de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos resta?"

Analítico y pensativo Gin se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

"Menos de 5 minutos"

Replicó Petra bastante seria.

"¿Confían plenamente en sus habilidades?"

Los demás asintieron firmemente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Erd que no hacía más que referencia a su trabajo anterior como buscadores.

"No tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer una segunda búsqueda. Deberemos improvisar y esperar a que funcione"

"Vi algo en el baúl de juguetes que nos puede servir"

Petra rebuscó entre la gran cantidad de muñecos y sonajas hasta que halló de lo que hablaba.

"Esa cosa no va a funcionar, _heichou_ no se lo tragará"

Comentó Auruo.

"Será mejor que lo haga si no quieres que acabe contigo"

La advertencia venenosa de Ral fue compartida tanto por Gunther como Gin en total silencio.

"El tiempo se agota, ya no hay oportunidad de probar si aún funciona"

Gunther la tomo con ambas manos, procurando hacerlo con extremada gentileza, para llevarla nuevamente hasta el buró. Todo bajo los ojos aterrorizados y expectantes de sus compañeros. Algunos como Auruo y Petra aguantando la respiración.

Cuando logró llevar a cabo exitosamente la misión de traslado, el reloj instalado en el cuarto anunció las 8:30hrs, hora en la que el sargento dijo aparecería.

Siendo así al abrirse la puerta de la habitación en cuanto el minutero se posó sobre el 6. Deteniendo al tiempo por segundos, o esa impresión dio.

La elite se congeló alrededor del buró en el instante en que vieron la figura del líder asomarse en el marco de la entrada.

Levi les miró, ellos no atinaron más que a quedarse allí, estúpidamente encorvados y con sus caras avejentadas. Esperando, aguardando, a que esa inexpresiva y frívola mirada les dijera algo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Sin quererlo Ral, Bossard y Gunter desviaron los ojos hacia Erd al oír la interrogativa del capitán, quien suspiró pesadamente y cerró los suyos por segundos para enseguida reponerse y aclararse la garganta: "_Heichou_, le informo que hemos terminado con nuestra encomienda en el tiempo establecido"

El sargento le observó fijamente, sin soltar palabra alguna, por breves momentos. Haciendo pensar a los demás que ya se había percatado de la lámpara o de que algo andaba mal. Y es que les conocía tan bien que era una odisea mentirle.

"Muéstramela"

Pero cuando habló y centró la vista en la habitación, descartaron la idea de que efectivamente los había atrapado.

El recorrido empezó con una explicación detallada de Gin sobre cada uno de los objetos y aditamentos instalados en la recámara. Todo bajo el análisis de Rivaille.

No tardó Petra en unirse a la demostración, comentando emocionada y haciendo hincapié en las cosas que ella hubo elegido especialmente para Eren. Siendo saboteada por Auruo que alegaba que un hombre no necesitaba cosas de niñas como esas. Que necesitaban de un soldado no una linda y femenina esposa.

"¿Qué opina?"

Levi dio un último vistazo, pareciendo memorizar cada objeto y el lugar donde se localizaban. Paseando sus afilados ojos por el sitio en busca de algún desperfecto para señalarlo y corregirlo. Haciendo notas mentales sobre varios puntos que haría corrigieran. Fijando posteriormente su interés en cierto ente.

"Tubos acústicos, eh"

El sargento tenía puesta la mirada en esa cosa que se encontraba encima de la cuna.

"700 metros de tubos flexibles hechos de acero, el suficiente para escucharlo desde cualquier parte del castillo"

Informó Erd quien lo observaba con el mismo detenimiento que utilizaba Rivaille.

"Así podrá estar al tanto de Eren durante la noche o sus siestas matutinas"

Gunther extendió la mano para levantar una de las plumas de _eso._

"Sus terminaciones son 7, una de ellas incluye su habitación_"_

Y _eso _no era otra cosa más que un enorme búho adherido a la cuna de tonalidades pasteles y sonrisa radiante que enviaba los sonidos reproducidos en la recámara a través de los tubos instalados que semejaban un árbol colorido en el que el búho se hallaba parado, dando esa función por la adaptación de su trompeta en la boca.

"Hoy será tu primera noche aquí, Eren"

El capitán habló al término de la explicación de Gin y Shultz. Lo que provocó que desviaran el rostro hacia la entrada, donde extrañamente nadie se encontraba (de nuevo) y el sargento tenía puesta la vista, para enseguida revisarlo discretamente en busca de hallar al pequeño quien pudiera estar nuevamente adherido a alguna parte de la figura de Rivaille gracias a aquella cangurera improvisada. Pero nada, Eren no estaba con el capitán.

"¿Es este el lugar donde instalarás a Eren Jaeger, Levi?"

El tono, la pronunciación, el característico mando en el timbre de su voz, sumados a esa presencia poderosa capaz de emanar seguridad y fortaleza al mismo tiempo, no pertenecían más que a cierta persona que ellos conocían.

"_¡Erwin-danchou!"_

Gritando el pelotón dentro de sus cerebros cuando le vieron atravesar la puerta con Eren en brazos, quien por cierto asomaba en su boquita una simpática y graciosa cara de rana, luciendo tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo. Y seguramente _esa_ cosa se trataba de su chupón.

"Erwin, te dije que Eren no debe usar por tanto tiempo el chupón"

Observaron como Levi caminó al encuentro del comandante, portando el ceño fruncido y ampliando el ángulo de los ojos en un gesto de enfado. Extendiéndole los brazos para que Smith le hiciera entrega de Eren.

"El pediatra de la legión informó que esta es la etapa en que se debe estimular sus músculos masticatorios. El uso del chupón tiene esa función, Levi"

Procediendo a hacerle entrega del niño no sin antes clavar la mirada en Rivaille, una que la elite describió como peligrosa y al tiempo oscura.

"Esta es la edad precisa para educar correctamente a este mocoso. Te recuerdo que dejé en claro que _yo _me haría responsable de Eren"

El sargento tomó a Jaeger llevando a cabo cierta maniobra en el instante en que le cargó, lo sentó encima su brazo izquierdo apoyando la otra mano contraria en la espalda del bebé para darle soporte a su columna. Eren en cuanto pareció sentirse seguro recargó la carita en el hombro de Levi, cerrando las manitas alrededor de su chaqueta cerrando los ojitos y comenzándose a dormir casi de inmediato, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que siempre fuera así.

Los miembros del pelotón se mordieron los labios, la escena que estaban presenciando en ese momento daba la impresión de ser una disputa entre un matrimonio joven y primerizo que discutía sobre lo que resultaría mejor para el desarrollo de su hijo.

Solo que no querían pensar, imaginar, insinuar siquiera, quién ocupaba _qué _papel y las probabilidades de que Eren pudiera ser el resultado de una relación sostenida entre ese par.

Ya había sido suficiente haber visto al capitán usando una cangurera y cargando a Eren de aquí a allá, como para ahora fantasearlo interpretando un papel materno o semejante. Querían conservar lo poco que les quedaba de la imagen extraordinaria y masculina del sargento intacta.

"Gunther"

El capitán alzó la voz, llamando a Shulz sin voltear a verlo pues daba la impresión de que justo en ese momento se encontraba debatiendo algo de suma importancia con el comandante en un total silencio y empleando únicamente los ojos, como para mirarlo siquiera.

"Sí, _heichou"_

"Ocúpate del biberón de Eren. La formula, ¿la has memorizado, no?"

"Sí"

"Hazlo antes de que vuelva a despertarse"

Gunther abandonó la habitación y los demás miembros restantes del pelotón no atinaban si a envidiarlo o mandarle sus más sinceras condolencias. Nadie, desde ayer, había preparado la mamila de Eren, ese trabajo lo había llevado a cabo exclusivamente Levi, quien hizo esperar a Jaeger ―llorando― por más de 1 hora con 45 minutos debido a que, según él, la formula de la leche no estaba perfectamente balanceada. Para posteriormente hacerles entrega del documento con los pasos a seguir para su preparación y las cantidades exactas a emplear con el fin de aprendérsela. Los hizo temblar y tragar fuerte cuando mencionó algo al respecto de cortar cierto hilo que los griegos creían regia la vida en el caso de que a Jaeger llegara a hacerle daño la leche que le dispusieran.

La acción repentina de quitarle el chupón a Eren, dormido, que llevara a cabo el comandante hizo que se les olvidara de momento la falta de sueño ganada tras el estrés sufrido por aprenderse la formula la noche pasada.

"_Oi_"

Y más cuando el sargento endureció las facciones.

"Parece ser que el único sitio en el que baja la guardia es a tu lado"

Erwin se separo para colocar el chupete en un plato situado encima de una mesita al centro de la habitación, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Y los integrantes de la unidad especial de Levi sí que le envidiaron.

"Es solo un crío, una verdadera molestia"

Nadie le podría creer al sargento Rivaille, nadie que lo hubiera visto ayer golpear a Auruo hasta dejarlo hecho una mierda por haberlo despertado sin querer, nadie quien le hubiera visto cargarlo en esa cangurera ni tampoco pasar horas dentro de la cocina preparándole la comida o incluso quien le viera ahora cargándolo con delicadeza y hasta con cierto cariño que trataba de ocultar bajo esa expresión neutral y a veces malhumorada, lo hubiera creído. Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Mucho menos el comandante Smith quien solo sonrió de lado al oír las palabras del Levi e hizo estremecer a Petra, Erd y Auruo.

"Mañana necesito que tanto tú como Zoe estén presentes en mi oficina"

El comandante dejó de pasear los dedos sobre la decoración que acompañaba la mesita de centro donde dejara el chupete. Volviéndose hacia la entrada de la habitación, caminando en dirección a ella sin volver la mirada a los demás quienes continuaban observando sin abrir la boca.

"No puedo dejar a Eren"

Deteniéndose a unos pasos de la salida al oír al capitán.

"Tráelo. A Mike le agradará"

Abandonado tras lo dicho la recámara tan sobrado y relajado, como si nunca hubiera sido participe de la tensión generada instantes atrás entre él y el capitán Rivaille.

No existían palabras, ni siquiera una maldita idea o razón que explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir entre esos dos. Bossard, Ral y Gin simplemente se quedaron allí, queriendo entender un poco o algo de lo ocurrido, pero es que no sabían ni por dónde empezar a hallarle lógica a todo eso. Y sabían que lo peor era que no obtendrían respuestas, pues estaban seguros de que no se las darían y que incluso aún cuando se atrevieran a cuestionar al sargento éste tampoco les contaría nada. No porque no quisiera, sino debido a aquella confianza exagerada depositada en las acciones y mandatos del comandante que tenía Rivaille, que hacían que éste no indagara más de lo necesario.

Petra fue la primera en romper el silencio que se instaló tras el abandono del comandante, acercándose al capitán.

"Luce tan tranquilo, sería lindo que se quedara así un tiempo más, ¿no cree, _heichou_?"

Se contuvo, Erd y Auruo lo sabían, de querer tocar a Jaeger, quizás porque no quería molestarlo o bien porque deseaba seguir viva, entera y con todos los dientes completos. Aprovechando ellos para aproximarse también. Tomando como luz verde la expresión neutra pero las facciones relajadas del capitán quien observaba como Ral balbuceaba halagos acerca de la carita de Eren.

"No hay mucha diferencia, sigue siendo un crío"

"Y nuestra esperanza"

Todos con excepción de Levi suspiraron, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más y no parecía haber atisbos de que la situación fuese a cambiar. Pero debían soportarlo, aguantar hasta que Eren volviera a ser de utilidad. Sin embargo todavía no había pasado realmente un día entero y ya se sentían extremadamente cansados y muy cerca de la muerte.

De pronto unos pequeños gemidos se hicieron escuchar, y atentos miraron como Jaeger empezó a despertar, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, asomando ese hermoso color verduzco mineralizado sobre una mezcla azulosa. Para ser un simple bebé tenía las pestañas enormes, negras, al igual que su cabello.

"Buenos días, Eren"

Dijo Petra sonriéndole ampliamente recibiendo una mirada penetrante y profunda de parte del pequeño quien escondió la cara en la curvatura creada por la unión del cuello y el hombro de Levi cuando Auruo acercó su rostro también.

"Lo asustaste"

Renegó Ral.

"Es solo un cobarde, me teme porque sabe lo fuerte que soy"

"Detente"

La mirada asesina, seca y cortante de Petra para Bossard bastó para que este se quedara callado, por un rato.

"¿No es momento de que―

Iba a preguntar Erd acerca de _cierto_ asunto pero el repentino, sonoro y escandaloso lloriqueo de Eren dejó zanjado el asunto.

"Ah, tiene hambre"

Respondiendo al unísono la élite.

"¿Dónde está Guther?"

Enfureciendo a Levi que no tardó en llenar la recámara de su aura asesina.

"Dejé en claro que lo hiciera antes de que volviera a despertar"

"¡_DATE PRISA!_"

Aguardando con rezos incoherentes y desastrosos en sus mentes Ral, Bossard y Gin.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	3. 2

**O**_sanag__**o**_

**P**o_r__** A**_omine_D_aiki**.**

* * *

2

_Esta es una historia acerca de una persona posesiva_

* * *

El cuerpo colgado en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo a manera de bandera, la cual no ondearía a menos de que un tornado diera señales de estar pasando, era suficiente incentivo para que ninguno de los integrantes del pelotón del sargento Levi tuviera la grandiosa idea de tardarse en preparar la mamila de Eren Jeager.

"¡Gunther-_san!"_

Erd prometió en silencio tras los gritos de los demás soldados, bajar los restos de Schluz y confortarlo, durante la noche, cuando al sargento por fin le diera por ablandarse y le dejara retirarlo de su patética como dolorosa humillación. Que joder tenía que doler estar colgado de la ingle y la cabeza reventada hacia abajo.

"No tenía por qué haberlo colgado"

Petra se sintió avergonzada por lo ocurrido con su camarada. Si bien estaba al tanto de la forma de proceder del sargento no por ello dejaba de parecerle, en ocasiones como esta, algo exagerado.

"Todo es por la culpa de ese mocoso. No quiso ni probarla"

"Eso está mal. ¿Qué haremos cada vez que _heichou _nos pida preparar la formula y Eren no quiera beberla?"

Pensar que su honra, su integridad física y su existencia dependían de que un bebé abriera la boca para tomarse la leche que meticulosamente prepararan, era castrante.

Y es que después del resultado con Gunther ya no se sentían tan seguros de rebasar los 30.

Todo ocurrió cuando Schulz logró llegar antes de que el sargento diera la orden de hallarlo. Gunther trajo la comida de Eren, incluso empleó la mamila favorita del niño, y se la extendió a Levi quien para pronto cargo de cierta forma a Jaeger para que este no fuese a ahogarse con el líquido. Pero en el instante en que el capitán dirigió el biberón a la boca de Eren, este negó con la cabeza evadiendo la mamila. Y así pasaron 10 minutos, Jaeger evitando el biberón y Levi intentando hacerlo comer. Cuando el sargento logró colar uno de sus dedos al interior de la cavidad oral del niño con el objetivo de hacerlo tragar, Eren rompió en llanto, pataleando y resistiéndose entre pujidos.

Nadie entendió el _por qué _de su negativa si ayer el mocoso habíase mostrado enteramente complacido en tomarse la mamila preparada por el sargento. Con excepción de Levi, quién concluyó que Gunther no había logrado llevar a cabo una preparación correcta y que gracias a ello lo orilló a tomar cartas en el asunto -cosa que no debía pasar- al regresarlo a la cocina para hacerla él mismo.

"¿Alguien sabe si Eren se tomó el biberón preparado por _heichou?"_

La curiosidad de Ral se quedó sin una respuesta hablada y con un silencio sepulcral acompañado del viento rodante. Los miembros sintieron de repente que algo o alguien complotaba en su contra.

Y mientras la unidad especial del soldado más poderoso del mundo conjuraba mil y un maldiciones hacia la vida injusta, el mundo cruel y contra esa esencia mística que los estaba jodiendo, el sargento con Eren en brazos sentado ―a lado izquierdo en uno de los sillones establecidos en el interior del despacho del comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento― se disponía a darle de comer. Teniendo las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo la mamila en una angulación aproximada a los 45° y empleando una mirada naturalmente engreída le acercó el biberón a Jaeger y dijo:

"Oi, escucha bien Eren, comerás o me encargaré de metértela a-"

Pero sus amenazas, advertencias u órdenes o lo que estuviera dando se quedaron a medias debido a que Jaeger para pronto extendió las manitas y abrió la boca en señal gustosa de querer beber.

"Oh"

Haciendo a Levi alzar escéptico una de sus cejas ante tal y repentino despliegue de cooperación.

"Al parecer Eren solo aceptará comer si sabe que ha sido preparado por ti"

Erwin se encontraba de pie a su lado observando a detalle lo entusiasta que se comportaba al estar comiendo. De hecho estaba haciéndolo demasiado rápido.

"Estúpido mocoso, hazlo despacio o te ahogaras"

La orden del sargento no fue acatada, y Smith pensaba que era absurdo dárselas a un bebé a diferencia de Levi que se empeñaba en hacerse entender con el empleo de su gélida e insurrecta mirada. Pero no hacía hincapié en ese detalle porque podía asegurar que éste no lo hacía por imponer su autoridad con un neonato sino por mera preocupación que no demostraba ni con tono o expresión.

"Así que a esto ha sido reducido"

Mike que había estado unos momentos atrás olfateando el aire del estudio se acercó lo suficiente para que el aroma de Eren le penetrara las narices. Arrugando la frente y aspirando un par de veces sobre el cabello negro de Jaeger. Incomodándolo y causando por segundos que parara de comer.

"Quita esa nariz de perro que tienes"

Levi escupió irritado por la reacción de Eren ante la acción de Mike. Pues el chiquillo había dejado de succionar completamente frunciendo los labios e inundando sus ojos dando la impresión de querer ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Mike, creí haber acordado contigo el que traerías a Zoe"

Erwin dejo de mirar las caras de Jaeger para volverse hacia Zakarius que se encontraba en medio de su enigmática risita.

"Ah, así es. Justo ahora está detrás de Levi mirando a Eren igual que un pedófilo a un niño"

En efecto Hanji, vendada hasta la cabeza, se ubicaba tras el sargento, y aunque las vendas ocultaban su piel un cierto tono rojizo se hallaba instalado en la zona de sus pómulos traspasando la tela.

"Ha―ha―"

Respirando agitada.

"Levi"

Y alzando temblorosa las manos, moviendo constante los dedos, casi como si estuviera ya palpando lo anhelado.

"Déjame cargarlo"

Ampliando la sonrisa y empañando sus gafas del calor generado por sus ansias.

"Eren, deja que tía Hanji te revise"

La mayor hubiera llegado a una especie de clímax si tan solo al sargento, con Eren en brazos, no le hubiese dado por patearle el vientre con una fuerza, en un giro efectuado de manera precipitada pero eficaz, suficiente para mandarla a una de las esquinas del despacho.

"S-siempre _cough _pudiste d-decir no"

"Cállate, _cuatro ojos de mierda. _Es mejor que empieces a usar lo que resta de esa mente anormal para hallarle solución a esta jodida situación. Que me estoy empezando a cansar"

"Entonces _cough _¿por qué no me lo dejas a mí?, yo pue-do cuidar a Eren, enano"

Mike y Erwin se sentaron cerca de la mesa de centro, decidiéndose a prepararse una taza de té mientras ignoraban a Levi que tras la réplica venenosa de Zoe había arremetido en su contra y ensuciando el alfombrado con la sangre de esta sin, otra vez, soltar a Eren quien sea dicho de paso estaba petrificado por los gemidos y gritos entrecortados de la líder de escuadrón de investigación.

"Levi, la alfombra es nueva"

"¿Azúcar?"

"Gracias, está perfecto"

Y aunque la costumbre de ver constantemente apaleada a la mayor Zoe estaba algo arraigada ya, Smith tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar aún cuando estuviera tranquilamente negándole los terrones azucarados a Zakarius.

"Erwin, daré la orden de que la aseen después"

El comandante le dio un sorbo a su taza para enseguida responder a las palabras del sargento diciendo:

"Ya ha sido suficiente"

"_Tsk"_

Levi tronó la lengua, disgustado, dejando de lado la tortura y a Zoe temblando un par de veces, dando todavía señales de vida, con lo que le restaba de cara al suelo.

Después de sentarse con un aire despreocupado, refrescante casi igual a alguien que ha terminado de ejercitarse, sobre el sofá, Levi agregó:

"Aunque no puedo asegurarte el que no se pudra por la toxicidad de la estupidez de Hanji"

"La maternidad te ha vuelto agresivo"

Si Mike no fuera quien es, si Erwin no le hubiera mirado como le miró y si Jaeger no hubiera vomitado la leche que se tragó en su hombro, Zakarius no volvería a ser capaz de oler aquellas flores dentro del grande jarrón a lado de uno de los ventanales.

"Ha hecho la digestión encima de tu uniforme. En estos casos deberías usar un babero o algún trapo"

Levi no le respondió, al menos no de inmediato, porque había entrado bajo una especie de hipnosis en el instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquel líquido blanco de aspecto raro y aroma agrio.

"¿Du lo gadias?, cue dondo"

Zoe pese a su pésimo estado y a tener la boca reventada y lo suficientemente hinchada no se aguantó las ganas de hacerle burla. Y pese a que sus palabras eran eso último, palabras, el sargento las entendió claramente procediendo a agarrarla de los cabellos y emplear su cara al igual que un pañuelo para quitarse de encima el vómito de Jaeger.

"ajduhkshufjsju"

Hanji solo jadeaba, gemía y se resistía en cierta medida a la rudimentaria forma de sacarse de encima la suciedad de Levi, procurando que su cuerpo no aplastara a Eren que escondía la cara en el pecho del sargento temblando de miedo, no fuera a lastimarlo y entonces sí su cerebro se pudriría tres metros bajo tierra sin abonar la tierra.

"Detenlo"

"Espera un poco"

Siendo observados con las caras serias por Zakarius y Smith.

Tiempo después de que Levi se aseara tras el pretexto de que no atendería ninguna reunión mientras apestara a leche amarga y que a Hanji se le suturaran las viejas y nuevas heridas, la discusión sobre el tema acerca de la actual condición de Jaeger que el comandante Erwin había solicitado por fin daba inicio.

"¿Cuáles son las causas de que esto pasara?"

Erwin fue directamente al grano, posando la vista en Hanji que pese a sus heridas había tomado una expresión mucho más seria.

"Seré franca, no tengo ninguna. La situación en sí fue demasiado normal, vana. No sometí a Eren a ningún tipo de prueba"

Smith le creyó a mediad, con ciertas reservas debido a la presencia de Levi.

"Dilo de una vez, sino quieres barrer el suelo de nuevo"

El sargento echó el cuerpo hacia delante, descruzando las piernas y apoyando el antebrazo en una de sus rodillas utilizando una mirada hostil.

"Tú y tu horrible obsesión por limpiar. Está bien, es cierto que estuve haciendo varias pruebas pero ninguna que no estuviera supervisada por completo"

Hanji le devolvió un gesto de enfado, y uno lo suficientemente serio como para hacer chispear las pupilas de Levi.

"¿Qué posibilidad existe de ser una reacción secundaria de su habilidad para transformarse en titán?"

La realidad es que Zoe no tenía ninguna información certera que explicara la conducta de Eren, y las teorías solo eran eso, teorías. Por ello que Erwin formulara preguntas que debían serle contestadas suponía enserio un dolor de cabeza para Hanji, quien ya tenía suficiente con las suyas. Y ahora que Eren se había transformado en un bebé lo complicaba todo.

"Un porcentaje del 7%, y eso solo es en base a hipótesis del departamento. Es una pena que ahora mismo Eren no pueda contarnos nada. Es por eso que necesito examinarlo"

La mayor se levanto para acercarse al pequeño, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a este para extenderle el dedo índice que captó la atención de Jaeger incitándole a tocarlo.

"No le pasara nada"

Zoe lo quitaba y hacia círculos tratando de escapar del agarre de Eren.

"Eso fue lo mismo que prometiste antes de que pasara esto"

Levi no apartó la mirada de ambos.

"Y me disculpo por ello, pero estoy segura de que así como se convirtió en esto también puede volver a ser lo que era"

Dejándose capturar para sonreírle al bebé, provocándole una risilla dulce y alegre.

"Y la prueba está aquí"

Mike, Erwin y Levi no comprendieron al principio hasta que se movieron lo suficiente para ver lo que señalaba Hanji llena de confianza y cierta altivez.

"Los dientes inferiores erupcionan entre los 6 y7 meses, y Eren ayer tenía solo el aspecto de un bebé de dos meses. Está empezando a crecer rápidamente"

"¿Su memoria permanecerá intacta?"

Enserio que Smith debía hacer algo con sus cuestionamientos. Además de controlar sus ansias por conservar los datos almacenados que eran de total utilidad para la humanidad hallados en la mente de Eren Jaeger.

"El tiempo nos lo dirá. Por lo pronto parece estar muy apegado a Levi, y Eren al parecer siempre ha sido un admirador de este. Puede ser que inconscientemente este mostrando sus deseos"

"Estupideces"

La líder pensó en ese momento hacer otra broma pero prefirió tomar entre sus manos a Eren, sin embargo los dedos del sargento clavados en la camisita de este le impedían hacerlo.

"Ya te dije que no le haré nada"

"No creo en tus palabras baratas"

"Mejor admite que no quieres que crezca porque ya no necesitará de ti"

"Di algo más y despídete de esa sucia lengua"

"Córtala si alcanzas, gnomo"

Y antes de que empezaran otra guerra sanguinolenta en el interior del estudio Mike les arrebató a Eren.

"Por ahora Zoe continuará con su investigación y Levi tu estarás presente durante las exanimaciones. Así que esperaré hasta que Eren sea lo suficientemente grande para volver a la batalla"

Zakarius repentinamente hizo una mueca extraña, olfateando insistente el aire.

"¿Qué sucede, Mike?"

"Huelo algo, es-"

Los demás prestaron atención a las acciones de Mike, él cual continuó inhalando y exhalando repetidamente hasta que volvió el rostro en dirección a Eren. Dándole la vuelta y aspirando directamente su pequeño trasero.

Provocando a Levi que para pronto se puso en pie con intenciones de masacrar deteniéndose al escuchar las palabras de Mike:

"Se ha hecho"

En ese momento cada uno de los presentes se quedó inmóvil, procesando la información y debatiendo la solución. Coincidiendo todos, o la mayoría, en que solo uno de ellos debía hacerse cargo de ello.

"Es momento de que Levi _heichou _haga uso de sus habilidades compulsivas por el aseo, ¿no crees?"

La carcajada de Zoe fue su última palabra antes de cruzar las puertas de aquel paraíso que le conociera y le estuviera aguardando desde el día en que había decidido joderle la existencia al soldado más fuerte con que la humanidad contaba llamado: _Levi_.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. 3

**O**_sanag__**o**_

**P**or_**A**_omine _D_aiki_**.**_

* * *

_Esta es una historia de alguien que era más de lo que aparentaba_

* * *

Allí sobre el escritorio de Erwin, se hallaba recostado con la boca torcida y las mejillas infladas Eren Jaeger. Quien era el único responsable de que Mike trajera puesto un gancho en las narinas y que tanto Levi como Zoe improvisaran con sus pañuelos una especie de cubrebocas. Además de tener al comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento sentado detrás de los largos alcatraces y aspirando directamente del té servido momentos atrás.

"Es sorprendente el efecto que tiene el hedor de las eses de Eren. Ha hecho que Erwin ni siquiera pueda acercarse"

Hanji fue la primera en hablar procurando el alternar la vista en el pequeño y Smith, diciéndolo en un tono sorprendentemente calmo que al comandante no le interesó. Siendo ignorada en primera instancia por Levi quien se hallaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando penetrante a Eren. Los ojos del niño parecían estar retándolo, y las diminutas cejas arrugadas junto a esos labios apretados solo le conferían un aspecto rebelde. Las manitas cerradas y el rojo en la cara no ayudaron ni un poco para evitar que el sargento llegara a la conclusión de que el mocoso tenía _bastantes _incluso en esa condición como para estarle desafiando.

"¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?"

Zoe enarcó una ceja y cruzada de brazos le dió un vistazo.

"¿Limpiarme el culo?"

La líder de escuadrón solo suspiró al oír las palabras de Levi que no dejaba de observar a Jaeger. Rascándose la cabeza y tratando de pensar en cómo harían para salir de esta, alzando la vista al techo con la absurda idea de encontrar allí algún par de respuestas que le sirvieran.

"Se rozará si no lo haces ya. La piel a esta edad es más sensible"

No solo Hanji y Levi voltearon a ver a Mike con cierto asombro que el sargento supo ocultar, incluso Erwin quien leía con detenido interés un par de reportes los dejó de lado y se volvió hacia él.

"¿Investigaste?"

La pregunta fue hecha por el comandante y Zakarius solo curvó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa que le fue respondida por una risilla apagada y una expresión afable de Erwin. Y Zoe solo pensó que era demasiado temprano para imaginarse a un Smith embarazado o semejantes. Aunque la idea sonara más que interesante.

"En todo caso es mejor si lo hacemos ahora"

Mike extendió la mano hasta una de las piernitas de Jaeger para girarlo en dirección suya, y enseguida arremangarse la camisa con la clara intención de empezar a asearlo. Pero en el instante en que puso el dedo índice y del medio sobre el pañal de Eren, una fuerte presión se le enredó en la muñeca, paralizando sus movimientos.

"Sí vas a hacerlo entonces dilo. Descuida, no es de mi interés vérselo"

No intentó zafarse, sobre todo porque era Levi quien le tenía sujeto y la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo era de considerar. Por ello se lo dijo, para evitarse problemas y no tener que entrar en una batalla sin duelo con el objetivo de tratar de conservarse otro rato su vida.

"Esta a mi cargo. No tengo ese fetiche como cierta subnormal"

Levi soltó al tiempo en que señalaba descarado a Hanji quien no entendió absolutamente nada, aparentemente, hasta que le dio por decir:

"Esto será memorable. Tendré que tomar un par de fotografías. Levi, ¿no te importa verdad?"

Provocando al sargento casi de inmediato, quien por extraño que parezca no hizo absolutamente nada. Ya que se encontraba sumido en una especie de meditación mientras observaba las facciones del terco berrinche en Eren.

"Quítalo"

Sugirió Mike.

Y justo en el instante en que Levi tocó el pañal de Jaeger, este dejó de fruncir la frente y se relajó por completo. Llamando la atención del sargento.

"Oh, mira que eres caprichoso Eren"

Hanji se puso a reír pero el sargento solo atinó a dejarla, de cierta manera ese comentario le agradó junto al hecho de que el chiquillo se estaba mostrando cooperador.

Cuando logró desabrochar el pañal, Levi se detuvo para rebuscar en sus bolsillos un par de guantes y colocárselos.

"No es una plaga, ¿sabes?"

"La mierda es mierda, sea de este mocoso o cualquiera"

"Exageras"

El puchero de Hanji hizo que Levi le mirara con reprobación y cierto asco. Él no iba a entrar en contacto con el excremento de nadie, ni siquiera de Jaeger.

Desató el pañal, con movimientos delicados y firmes, procurando levantar los dobleces y memorizar al mismo tiempo la manera en la que habían sido colocados. Una vez que hubo terminado retiró el último doblado lento y pausado, procurando un cuidado exagerado. Y es que esto no se comparaba con las miles de misiones ya hechas. Esto era algo serio, más que la supervivencia de la humanidad y sus cerdos. Se trataba de él y de salir ileso, reluciente y fresco.

"Hazlo"

El susurro ronco de Zoe sobre su oreja le obligó a arrugar todavía más la frente moviendo la mano en conjunto a la respiración agitada de la científica. Cuando hubo descubierto a Jaeger, Hanji se movió por impulso para fotografiar en primer plano a Eren desnudo.

"Eren, ¡sonríe para la tía Han-!"

Pero sus bruscos movimientos hicieron que el pañuelo se le resbalara hasta el cuello, permitiéndole a la pestilencia profanarle las narinas con total libertad. Y haciéndola gritar desgarradoramente al quemarle las mucosas.

Cayendo al suelo inconsciente, terminando por convulsionar sin remedio con la cámara aún sujeta entre las manos.

"Estúpida"

Levi solo le miró sin el más mínimo interés expulsar saliva y ahogarse con su lengua.

"Álzalo de las piernas"

Ignorándola después para concentrarse en su tarea y las indicaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de Mike. Eren le miraba atento o al menos eso parecía y no lloró cuando le elevó de las piernas al igual que un cazador hace con su presa.

"No es una liebre"

Mike no criticó en demasía, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Levi y su primera (seguramente) vez limpiando a un mocoso, así que el hecho de que lo tuviera cabeza abajo cual sardina y en el aire era algo que se esperaba ocurriera con el sargento.

"Así será más difícil para ti limpiarlo. Además de que no es una posición cómoda para él"

"El mocoso puede soportarla"

Con solo la mano izquierda Levi se las arregló para doblar el pañal sucio y arrojarlo al cesto de basura con un par de papeles desechados por Erwin.

"Levi, cuando termines quiero ese bote fuera del estudio"

"Te traeré otro, así que no jodas"

Erwin pausó un momento su lectura para decir solo aquello, volviendo enseguida a sus documentos.

"¿Oh?"

"¿Qué?"

La expresión de asombro que Mike tenía justo ahora le extraño. Haciéndoselo notar al elevar la ceja derecha. Pues no entendía tal actitud.

"Se está haciendo"

Procesando cuidadosamente sus palabras, girando la cabeza hacia el chiquillo con paciencia fingida y casi como si no le afectara lo que acababa de encontrar.

"Oi"

Hablándole secamente mientras Jaeger orinaba sin reparo encima del escritorio del comandante.

"Detén eso"

Pero Eren no le hizo caso, no podía de todas formas, y solo se llevo las manitas a la boca para poner una expresión que decía estarse divirtiendo por completo con ese acontecimiento. Irritando al sargento.

"¡Muévete!, esa es valiosa información"

Hanji parecía haberse recuperado de su shock, milagrosamente, pues ya se encontraba recolectando la orina de Eren en un matraz y conteniendo su regocijo por la obtención de dicha muestra. Levi no pudo retener su ira, ira acumulada desde que el mocoso se cagó y la actitud de Zoe -que en otra ocasión le hubiese servido para bromas- no le ayudó de mucho por lo que casi de inmediato arrojó hacia arriba a Eren lo suficientemente alto para permitirle moverse contra Hanji y derribarla. Sentándose a horcajadas encima de ella.

"Déjate de porquerías. Eso es repugnante. No toleraré que sigas recogiendo la porquería de ese chiquillo"

"_Argh, _¡déjame!, tu no entiendes nada de esto. Cada quién tiene intereses y metas distintas"

"Vieja enferma"

"Enano ablutomano"

La disputa no cesaba y Levi extendió la mano derecha para atrapar a Eren que para esos momentos debería estar ya descendiendo, pero Jaeger en ningún instante calló en su palma. Extrañándole.

"¿Ah?"

Elevando la mirada para toparse con que el crío estaba en brazos de Mike, tranquilo y con las nalgas al aire libre.

"Es suficiente"

La voz de Erwin hizo que tanto Hanji como Levi dejaran de discutir. El comandante se había puesto en pie abandonando sus documentos para pararse a lado de Zakarius que de inmediato le entregó al pequeño Eren que seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de la boca.

"Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, no está bien que dejes a Eren de esta forma, Levi"

El comandante extendió un cuadrado de tela blanca encima del sofá para recostar a Jeager e iniciar su aseo, aseo que debió haberse ejecutado por las manos del sargento y no por las suyas aproximadamente 27 minutos atrás.

"Humedécelo", las ordenes durante su tarea fueron dadas exclusivamente a Mike que tenía todo arreglado para facilitarle el trabajo a Smith y quien le hizo entrega de una toalla mojada para que le aseara el trasero.

"Se ve mejor así"

Comentó Levi al acercarse para ver a Eren tranquilo y hasta complacido de ser limpiado con ahínco por el comandante.

"Con la verg-"

"¿Quieres que aprenda tu vocabulario de cargador?"

Zoe no le permitió terminar al taparle la boca, cosa rara en esa mujer pues nunca antes le había importado el uso que le daba a sus floridas palabras. Además no era mentira, el mocoso se veía mejor así, con su pequeño y níveo trasero sin censura innecesaria.

"Eres bastante diestro en esto"

Un halago de Mike se oyó, provocando que Smith suavizara las facciones.

"¿Te sorprende?"

"Seguro que te has hecho cargo de los bastardos que has dejado regados a lo largo de los muros un par de veces"

Levi replicó dejando ver su poco asombro ante el hecho de que Erwin Smith era bastante habilidoso con el asunto de cambiar pañales. Parecía haber parido ya más de 11 niños como para incluso hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. El suceso finalizó sin problemas, dejándolos de cierta manera sorprendidos no solo por la perfección exhibida en el dobles del pañal sino que Erwin fuera capaz cuando desde un inicio le dió por zafarse del asunto al haberse sentado a leer reportes que ya habían sido analizados varias veces.

"Mucho mejor, ¿no es así?"

Eren sonrío ampliamente, agarrándose los pies y riéndose ante la mueca alegre que Erwin le daba.

La imagen que ahora mismo se estaba suscitando era justo la de un padre abnegado y su querido hijo compartiendo tiempo de calidad o algo así, solo que ni Smith tenía ni un solo hijo (oficial) y Jeager no era querido del comandante o al menos hasta donde se sabía. Sin perder más tiempo Levi tomó en brazos a Eren, quien se hallaba despidiendo un dulce aroma a azahar y alcatraces.

"Flores, eh, se ajusta a tu perfil femenino, Eren"

Su tono sonó agrio a pesar de estar bromeando y aunque era imposible que Jaeger entendiera el significado de esas palabras, junto fuertemente los labios y cerró las manitas en respuesta a lo dicho por el sargento.

"Eren también cree que tu sentido del humor apesta"

Zoe lo escupió sin mucha acidez. Volviéndose Levi hacia ella y hallándose con cierta peculiaridad.

"Hey"

Llamándole en un timbre hosco.

"¿Qué crees que haces con _eso?"_

Y con _eso _se refería a lo que Hanji estaba haciendo con el pañal sucio de Eren.

"Es material de estudios"

"Déjalo"

La orden vino junto a una amenaza hecha con una de las cuchillas empleadas durante las misiones descansando en la nuca de la científica.

"No"

Pero Zoe no la acató, al contrario, cerró lentamente la maleta en donde metiera el matraz con la orina y el pañal sucio. Importándole nada el desobedecer a Levi y satisfaciendo su capricho al quedarse con ese par de evidencias desagradables ante los ojos del sargento.

Pero sus ansias por atravesarle el platisma se quedaron allí ya que el poderoso y sonoro llanto de Eren se lo impidió.

"Eres más escandaloso que una gata en celo"

Casi de inmediato el niño se sujetó enérgico de la camisa del sargento, gritando tan alto que la cara no tardó en tomar un color rojizo y las mejillas en mojarse por el constante caer de las lágrimas.

"¿Hambre?"

Mike se acercó preguntando de manera casual y mirando tranquilo a Jaeger llorar.

"Este mocoso tiene sueño"

"Dudo que conozcas alguna nana"

"Eso no funciona"

"¡¿Eh?!, ¿entonces sí conoces alguna?, ¡cántala, Levi!"

La insistencia de Hanji y el lloriquear de Jaeger orillaron a Levi, quien no se sentía con ánimos de interpretar letras tontas para niños cuando sabía que solo una cosa era capaz de dormir al chiquillo.

"Olvídalo, no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio"

"Tacaño"

El sargento se encaminó hasta la puerta con la camisa empapada y llena de ciertos fluidos nasales un tanto desagradables. Deteniéndose justo debajo del marco de la entrada.

"Erwin"

"Descuida"

No dijo más y salió cerrando la puerta. La réplica en cierto timbre le dio la respuesta a lo que él insinuara con el nombre del comandante momentos atrás, un pequeño agradecimiento y cuentas saldadas sin mucha charla era a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y Smith por igual.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, erguido y con esa expresión fastidiada en la cara, se percató de que algo punzaba fuerte en sus sienes. No había tenido tiempo en reparar que el atender a un mocoso resultaba algo agotador y por demás fastidioso. Tampoco en que Eren ya no estaba chillando tan sonoramente, más bien le había dado por hacer pausas en las que daba la impresión de que se había serenado para inmediatamente romper en gritos que solo le ponían de nervios.

Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación preparada para el mocoso se dejó caer en una mecedora que Petra había insistido en traer. Según ella para que pudiera darle de comer y dormirlo al mismo tiempo. Masajeándose el puente de la nariz con pesadez empleando la mano que tenía libre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir llorando como una nena, Eren?"

Pero Jaeger solo continuó con ese ritmo desigual y aparatoso, alzando la voz para bajarla de inmediato. El sargento le observó detenidamente, hallando interesante el gesto del mocoso. Sintiendo un impulso de tocarle los labios.

"¿Huh?"

Sorprendiéndose al verlo engullir su dedo índice, y quedándose callado de repente.

Eren no hizo nada, solo meter su dígito a la boca. Por un instante Levi creyó que se pondría a succionar, indicándole que tenía hambre otra vez, pero eso no pasó. Solo se quedó así, sin moverse, pestañeando un par de veces.

"Mocoso pervertido"

No supo decir con exactitud el momento en que Jaeger se quedó dormido, ni tampoco el instante en que la cefalea disminuyó un tanto.

Se puso en pie, procurando moverse delicadamente, para caminar hasta la cuna donde recostó al niño con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertarlo o sino allí mismo le destajaría. Al fin y al cabo podía regenerarse otra vez, o al menos esa era la teoría.

Una vez que le cobijó se llevó nuevamente la palma de la mano hasta la frente, suspirando pesadamente.

Decidiendo en ir a beber un par de tragos que le ayudaran a conciliar el sueño, pero justo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado por completo:

"¡_Hecho_!"

Girándose con un aire despectivo y frívolo, tratando de ocultar el asombro que le había ocasionado escuchar ese llamado torpe, aparatoso, y hasta falto de buena ortografía.

"_Hecho_"

Allí estaba Eren, de pie, sujetándose con dificultad del marco de la cuna, temblándole las piernitas, llamándolo.

Sonriente.

Y desvaneciéndole la cefalea insoportable con esa vocecilla dulce, empalagosa y emocionante.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Notas/o/excusas/tontas/de/la/Autora. _**¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!, me apena tanto no haber actualizado esto. No he tenido inspiración, soy tan fail, de hecho perdí la confianza en poder seguir escribiendo acerca de Levi. No tengo excusa más que mi ineptitud. Hice este capítulo en las horas libres de mi trabajo y la escuela, y sí soy sincera está muy forzado y raro. Una disculpa enorme. Y un agradecimiento infinto a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario como _Guest, Violet Stwy, Leyra Bennet, Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo, Mar Snchez, Uyuui, Uchiha nagashi, Barbara Bubblegum, valkiria1996-pd, Azull, Ayase, laynad3, Hikari x Takeru, Sayuki Yukimura, Full Moon-nya, Misaky Eucliffe_, y en especial a **mary-animeangel** que me dedicó un MAD muy muy bonito de Riren ¡MIL GRACIAS, Y UNA MEGA DISCULPA SI NO LO HICE EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN PASADA! orz, soy tan shit. Por cierto sí alguien conoce una beta que esté dispuesta a jalarme la correa y corregir toda esta bazofia que escribo, hágamelo saber por MP, se lo agradeceré eternamente y sí gusta le escribiré algo de su agrado.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima. Espero en verdad no tardar tanto, argh, ¿por qué hay que estudiar y trabajar?, quisiera ser rica o ermitaño /


	5. 4

**O**_sanag_**o**

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esta es una historia sobre imposibles posibles_

* * *

Fueron palabras mal dichas, torpes, desesperadas, pero llenas de entusiasmo y una absurda alegría que Levi no pudo ignorar. Permaneció quieto, erguido y con la mirada fija en la diminuta silueta (tambaleante) de Jaeger. Aguardando paciente o bien simplemente contemplando las acciones del niño. Sintiéndose casi igual al estar frente a un titán de actitud anormal que es meramente imposible de anticipar.

Eren parecía estarse tragando el escenario, incluyéndolo a él, al estarle mirando intensamente a través de ese par de enormes espejos mentolados. Era pura curiosidad y reconocimiento lo que le inundaban las pupilas, y el sargento solo pudo pensar en que aquel chiquillo poseía unas tremendas ansias de devorarlo todo. Y así mismo un temple mal trecho que podría conducirlo a la ruina o a algo mucho peor.

Una vez transcurrido el tiempo, el sargento se movió con una expresión de cansancio marcada en la frente y un color negro acentuado por debajo de la línea de las pestañas. Jaeger apretó las manitas aferradas a la reja que cercaba su cuna, aguardando calmo y ocultando sus ansias por abandonar su pequeña cama. Bamboleándose de repente por no poder poseer aún la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie.

"Eres un verdadero fastidio, mocoso de mierda"

Se lo dijo al tiempo en que le extendía los brazos, siendo de inmediato correspondido cuando Eren lo imitó y pareció intentar brincar la cerca inútilmente para que así pudiera cargarlo.

"Siempre tan ansioso, no seas imbécil. Tienes todo el tiempo para hacer estupideces"

Jaeger le observaba atento, profundo, casi como si estuviese bajo un tonto embrujo. Era una mirada parecida y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a la que adoptaba cada vez que avistaba una de esas criaturas mal nacidas.

"_Hecho_"

Le hablaba, firme, alto, queriendo ser escuchado. Y Levi no negó su atención y le contempló igual, diciéndole:

"Deja que me encargue de alargarte la existencia"

Para enseguida apegar la cabeza de Eren a su pecho, quien no se quejó en lo absoluto mostrándose cooperador y acurrucándose plácidamente, tallándose los ojos y soltando contados bostezos.

"Ya duérmete, que a estas horas debería estar embriagándome o follando o ambas"

Sin embargo Eren solo entrecerró los ojos, buscando ganarle al sueño para continuar oyendo la voz profunda y fría del capitán sin poder lograrlo. Tardándose un par de minutos más antes de perderse en una siesta profunda.

Las respiraciones de Jaeger se volvieron mucho más lentas pero su amarre seguía siendo igual de poderoso, lo que le dificultó a Levi el sacárselo de encima y colocarlo en la cuna. Le abrigó hasta el pecho, procurándole cierta compañía al dejar a su lado un muñeco de trapo bastante peculiar y el cuál Eren disfrutaba masticar. Ese que tuvieron que conseguir porque al mocoso le había dado por morder todo lo que alcanzaba a tomar. Incluso un par de marcas les dejó a sus muchachos en las manos, ganadas cuando decidieron ponerle un alto al chiquillo.

No se retiró de inmediato, al contrario, se quedo parado cerca de la cuna, contemplando a Eren dormir tranquilo. Sin pensar en nada y al tiempo en miles de cosas que solo le amargan en ratos como esos. Encontrando una infinidad de contrastes entre ese niño y él.

Jaeger se movió, solo un poco, y tentando a Levi quien no tardó en dirigir la mano hacia el rostro de este. Deteniéndose a milímetros y desviando la mirada hacia la mesita donde se hallaba la estúpida lámpara con forma de conejo. Recordando que la cría esa despertaba llorando histérica en la madrugada porque no había luz, así que jaló del encendedor pero no prendió. Elevando una de sus cejas, escéptico volvió a intentarlo. Justo en el momento en que la lámpara hizo el segundo _click _una chispa se formó provocando que el sargento abriera los ojos y que por mero instinto se girara para sacar a Eren de la cuna y echarse hacia atrás, volcando el ropero y un buró ubicados en la esquina contraria a la lámpara, con la intención de protegerse de la explosión que hiciera la maldita cosa en una ejecución precipitada y certera.

La escena resonó en las siete terminaciones del tubo acústico instalado en la recámara de Jaeger y en sus cercanías, atrayendo a un grupo de mirones que entraron pateando la puerta y haciendo más escándalo del necesario. Y sí, despertando al crío quien de inmediato se puso a chillar nuevamente.

"Eren, tranquilízate"

Levi se lo dijo en un tono frívolo, directo, y restándole importancia a todo salvo a la orden recién dada, como si nada grave hubiese ocurrido. Apretando los dedos en torno al cuerpo de Jaeger en una respuesta inconsciente a lo sorpresivo del asunto.

"¡Eren!"

Esa fue la voz de Preta, sonando al irrumpir la habitación y mirándose histérica, o eso le pareció a Levi.

"Está aquí, meado del miedo"

Figuradamente, por supuesto.

"¡_Heichou_ q-!, ¡¿_Heichou_ se encuentra bien?!"

La mujer se movió hasta él, apartando de su camino los muebles rotos y dispersos en la recámara.

"Está llorando, ¿se lastimó?"

"Imposible, mi cuerpo debió protegerle"

"_Heichou,_ su brazo"

Ral le señaló y Levi solo pudo hallar una laceración pronunciada dibujada desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, que le rasgaba la camisa blanca y que hubo alcanzado su dermis haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente.

"_Tsk, _se ha ensuciado"

_"¿Heichou?"_

"Petra llévate a Eren, que lo revise esa subnormal"

"Como usted diga. Ven Eren, vamos a que te chequen, ¿te parece?"

Pero el mocoso no cesaba de llorar, y en el momento en que Petra le ofreció los brazos y le llamó, Jaeger le volteó la cara, ocultándola en el pecho del sargento y negándose a ir con ella. Petra no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse herida ante la negativa reacción de Eren.

"No tengas miedo, no va a pasarte nada"

La chica insistió un par de veces más sin poder conseguirlo.

"Creo que no le agrado"

"Irá"

Levi no esperó a que Jaeger se calmara ni tampoco a que el suave tono de Ral lo hiciera recapacitar, le obligó a abrir los dedos para sacárselo de encima. Supo que le hizo daño cuando los gritos se tornaron más sonoros y agudos. Incluso existió un momento en el que Eren pareció ahogarse con su saliva, pero nada de consideración.

"Llévatelo"

"¡_He-cho_, _he_, _cho_!"

"Ahora"

El niño empezó a clamar enérgico, desesperado y entre lágrimas por Levi, extendiéndole los brazitos, pidiéndole que lo cargara, casi como si estuviese suplicándole a su madre con todo el corazón que no le abandonara. El llanto desgarrador y esa actitud provocó en Levi una irritación profusa y severa, demostrándolo al pasarse la mano entre los cabellos de forma exasperada y conteniendo una rabia silenciosa.

"V-ámonos"

Ral salió de inmediato con Eren en brazos, alejándose presurosa y librando a todos de los lloriqueos del niño al perderse por los pasillos.

"_Heichou_, debería ir a que lo revisen también"

La sugerencia vino de Gunter quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, y a quien no secundó.

"Auruo"

"¡Sí!"

"Calienta agua y lleva un par de botellas al baño"

"_Heichou_, ¿ron?"

"No, eso solo me sirve de enjuague bucal, que sea ácido muriático. Necesito algo que me derrita los sesos"

Bossard deseó morderse la lengua pero sin esperar partió en cumplimiento de la encomienda dada recién por parte de un sarcástico sargento.

"Eso no suena del todo bien. Tus admiradores te extrañaran"

"¿Qué soy, un payaso?"

Mike alzó la nariz, olfateando al aire insistente, una vez arribó al lugar en compañía de Erwin quien cuestionó lo siguiente:

"¿Qué pudo haberlo causado?"

"Esto"

El sargento la tenía sujeta, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, la razón de toda esa faramalla.

"¿No es lo que ordenaste traer del muro de Rose?"

"Debí elegir el gato, era más popular"

Dijo el capitán dándole una vista despectiva a la figura chamuscada de la linterna.

"Es curioso, la manufacturación siempre ha sido de lo mejor"

Y Smith no mentía, por eso eran las órdenes con anticipación y algo costosas, más de lo que normalmente solían pagarse por artículos como ese.

"Pues esta es la excepción. Que el mocoso empiece por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad"

El sargento se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin mostrarse realmente afectado por lo ocurrido pero sí con una rigidez acentuándole las facciones hostiles de la cara.

"Levi"

La voz firme y profunda de Erwin le advirtieron sus intenciones y la seguridad de un sermón largo y tedioso.

"Ya, necesito embriagarme. Quizás tenga suerte y muera ahogado en mi propio vómito"

"Eso suena poco higiénico, y raro que provenga de ti"

Y Zakarius estaba en lo correcto, eso había sonado asqueroso, impropio de él o quizás no.

"Dejemos esto para después. Levi ve a que te revisen"

Allí iba Smith otra vez.

"No lo necesito"

"Ve"

Convenciéndolo con esos ojos imperturbables y poderosos, semejantes a los del maldito mocoso.

"Lo que sea"

Una vez mostrado su acuerdo abandonó la habitación y siendo guiado por Auruo que al parecer ya tenía preparado su baño y litros de alcohol para ayudarle a mitigar la migraña que le regalara los lloriqueos del chiquillo. Dejando que Mike y Erwin arreglaran los últimos detalles de lo ocurrido.

"¿Preocupado?"

"Extrañado, me resulta increíble pensar que la lámpara haya producido una explosión de esta magnitud"

"Deja de darle vueltas, nadie sabe más allá de estas paredes que Eren se transformó en un bebé"

"¿Es así?'

"Será mejor que también descanses, Erwin"

"Hoy estás muy comprensivo"

"Verte cambiar pañales me ha puesto a pensar seriamente en casarme"

"Seguro es una persona muy afortunada"

"Digamos que le gusta alardear de eso"

"Mike"

"¿Si, Erwin?"

"Es imposible"

"En sí no me importa intentarlo tantas veces sea necesario"

"Absurdo"

"Es mejor que nada"

"Ah"

La plática amena en conjunto con ese par de miradas coquetas y movimientos incompletos pero sugerentes entre Mike y Erwin hicieron que Erd, Gunther y los demás soldados se quedaran congelados. Ver a Zakarius y al comandante flirtear descaradamente no resultaba bueno para la salud de nadie, menos oír que Mike quería embarazar a Smith e intentarlo las veces que fuesen necesarias para lograrlo a sabiendas de que era meramente imposible para un hombre lograrlo. Unos no supieron si compadecer al comandante o temerle por lo complacido que se lucía ante las descaradamente sutiles declaraciones. Pobre, pobre del trasero del comandante.

"Limpien todo"

Escucharon decir a Erwin que para pronto hizo ademán de abandonar la sala no sin antes detenerse a lado de Erd y descansar su mano encima de su hombro.

"Asegúrense de que Levi no lo descubra. Sería bastante complicado reemplazar a una unidad tan prometedora como lo son ustedes"

"¿E-eh?"

Erd se giró precipitado en dirección de Smith, palideciendo al verlo sonreír de esa forma escalofriante y maligna.

"_¡LO SABE, ERWIN-DANCHOU LO SABE!"_

"¿Qué te parece un trago?"

"Perfecto"

Justo en el instante en que ambos dejaron el lugar, Gunther le dedicó a Erd una mirada preocupada que mostraba en ella un arrepentimiento inmenso y una vergüenza insoportable. Después de todo el que ahora la habitación estuviese hecha un desastre y el sargento herido, era absolutamente culpa de ellos. Erd se mordió los labios, ignorando sin intención la cara de su compañero y amigo. Terminando de dirigir y coordinar a los demás para así terminar pronto con aquel asunto. Ya tendría tiempo de discutir con el equipo el castigo indicado por la negligencia y haber puesto en peligro la vida del sargento; una vez que viera a Petra y Auruo a la hora de la cena.

Y esta noche parecía augurar que el menú no sería precisamente el mejor.

Mientras tanto Petra aguardaba sentada con la mente en otra parte a que el chequeo de Eren terminase ignorante a que quizás no llegaría a casarse. Encontrándose pensando detenidamente en lo que pudo haberse suscitado dentro de esa habitación para que las cosas hubieran tomado ese giro. Y estaba tan abstraída que no se enteró de cuando fue el momento en que Eren dejó de llorar para ponerse a reír alegremente gracias a los mimos que Zoe le estaba dedicando precisamente en los pies.

"¡Oh, pero mira que dedos tan apetitosos tenemos aquí!"

Jaeger abría los ojos enormemente ante las expresiones que le hacia la mayor, imitándola y quedándose quieto, aguardando, a lo que fuera a hacer Hanji.

"Me los devoraré a todos!, _chomp chomp"_

Soltando la risa cuando la líder se metía a la boca uno de sus pies y fingía morderlo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro.

"Descuida, está perfectamente. ¿No es así, Eren?, ¿verdad que eres un niño muy fuerte?"

"¿Eh?, ah ya veo, menos mal que está bien"

Tardó en responder Petra, y su gesto ausente no pasó desapercibido para Hanji que pronto cargó a Jaeger.

"Es momento de irnos, vamos Eren"

Ral le ofreció los brazos y por segunda vez en el día el bebé la ignoró.

"No otra vez"

Zoe observó la desilusión en el rostro de Petra y compadeciéndose de ella le dijo:

"Ve"

"¿Hanji-_buntaichou?"_

"Yo me haré cargo de él"

"Pero, _heichou_, él"

"Descuida, ya hablaré con Levi sobre esto. Además Eren y yo tenemos _algo _pendiente"

"Cuando termine por favor hágamelo saber. Vendré por él enseguida"

"¡Claro!"

La chica se despidió, partiendo enseguida a paso apresurado, dejando a la líder de escuadrón con Jaeger solos en su laboratorio.

"Y ahora Eren, ¿no te gustaría tomar un baño con la tía Hanji?"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Zoe hizo que Jaeger ladeara la cabecita y pestañeara sin entender nada de lo que le hablaba la mayor.

"Conozco una tina que estoy segura te gustará"

Y conteniendo sus deseos de carcajearse ante los planes que le rodaban la cabeza en ese mismo momento, Hanji solo curvó más los labios en una amplia mueca, empañándosele las gafas y partiendo de inmediato con el bebé en brazos en dirección contraria a Ral, sin quitarse la bata y tomando un camino que para muchos era bien conocido y temido.

Puesto que aquel corredor conducía precisamente a la habitación del sargento Levi.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Esto estaba planeado para salir la próxima semana pero la verdad es que preferí hacerlo ahora, AHORA QUE TENGO ALGO DE MOTIVACIÓN y todo GRACIAS A SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS /se flagela de la felicidad (?). Realmente son un gran estimulo, enorme, enserio que sí. Sí les soy sincera iban a hacer su aparición Mikasa y compañía pero creo que será hasta el próximo, además de que la explosión de la lámpara no iba a ser tan failmente dramática, en fin, siempre se me sale de las manos. No piensen mal de Hanji o bueno sí, pero no crea que es una pedobear, ella es buena enserio y un coso hermoso.

Gracias infinitas a: _Violet Stwy, ChibiKaro, Sphica, Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo, Uyuui, Suzaku Namikaze, Leyra Bennet, Barbara Bubblegum, valkiria1996-pd, Uchiha nagashi, Sayuki Yukimura, Hikari x Takeru_ y a todas las personas que han agregado esta cosa del diablo a sus favoritos y alteras, MIS INFINITAS GRACIAS.


End file.
